Manos Atadas
by insomnix
Summary: Historia Corta Isabella no habla, Edward es extrovertido, por cosas de la vida se conocieron y ahora Edward hará lo posible para saber que pasó con Bella en el pasado.
1. Chapter 1 - Bella

No sabes lo que es el verdadero miedo hasta que tu profesora de ciencias está reteniendo una parte de tu vida, a la mía la llamo Diario, es un cuaderno con bocetos y muchas cosas escritas sobre lo que pienso y quisiera decir.

Estaba escribiendo en el hace unos momentos, cuando se suponía que debía estar repasando para la prueba que venía, entonces de un momento a otro sin darme cuenta me lo quitaron de las manos, y ahora se encontraban en las manos de la profesora.

Una serie de insultos muy poco femeninos recorrieron mi cabeza mientras consideraba posibilidades de cómo esto saldría mal, siempre optimista.

Ella podría ver lo que hay dentro, lo que sería fatal porque me encanta dibujar lo que veo, y eso significaba que con mucha frecuencia dibujaba a mis compañeros de clase, mientras estudiaban o comían, aunque suene medio tenebroso, también a veces escribía historias de cosas que me gustarían que pasaran como que se le cayera la iluminación en la cabeza a Alice.

No creo que la profesora quiera leer eso y ver los bocetos de ella muerta y cosas así, pero afortunadamente solo me dijo que tomara atención, y se fue con la mitad de mi vida bajo el brazo. Continuó haciendo la clase como si nada.

Llevaba tomando "atención" unos 10 minutos hasta que de repente sonó su celular, ella contestó y salió del salón para escuchar mejor.

Las chicas empezaron a hablar y casi todos sacaron sus celulares mientras la profesora no estaba, estaba debatiendo si quería arriesgarme a que me atrapara sacando mi Diario, pero antes de decidir…

"-¡Oye Bella! ¿Cómo estás?"

Esa voz chillona venia de detrás mío y no era agradable, me doy vuelta y era la cara burlona de Alice

Ella sentía mi miedo.

-No pude evitar notar ese cuadernillo que tenias- Dijo con una sonrisa patética en su cara.

"Estoy jodida"-Pensé

-Me preguntaba…- Lo dijo en voz más alta mientras con la mano le hacía gestos a Jessica, otra arpía. – Que tendrá ese cuadernillo, Jessica ¿Podrías traerlo?- Dijo.

Yo estaba congelada "mierda, mierda." El miedo se notaba en mi cara. Jessica le trajo mi diario, contuve el aliento, mi corazón se contrajo, mientras Alice comenzaba a abrirlo.

En la primera página había un boceto de ella mirando el techo de la sala, se veía tan tranquila, fue uno de los primeros bocetos que hice. No le pedí permiso ya que era nueva en la escuela y lo admito era bastante extraña, empezando con que yo no hablaba, así que solo la dibujé.

Debo admitir que no todos los dibujos de allí son inocentes, era una mujer hormonal de 17 años después de todo. Si pasaba algunas páginas más en mi diario encontraría algunos dibujos de compañeros de clase, algunos desnudos, me arrepentí de haber dibujado eso y me di cuenta que tendría que ser más cuidadosa.

-Okay, mira que tenemos aquí eres una puta stalker dibujando a la gente como si nada, ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a que la gente tiene privacidad?- Lo dijo en alto y eso llamó la atención de algunos compañeros que comenzaron a reír.

Comenzó a pasar otras páginas, donde habían bocetos de arboles, personas, caricaturas. ¡Maldita sea mi mente artística! Yo solo cerré los ojos esperando lo peor y la humillación.

Sabía que lo peor estaba en la página 8 de mi diario, así que solo esperé, solo quería que la profesora volviera a la clase, ya se había tardado mucho, hice un sonido de desaprobación.

¿Cuál es tu problema? – Otra página - ¿El gato te comió la lengua? – Todos rieron con ese chiste de mal gusto.

Sentí mis lagrimas en el borde de mis ojos, no podía defenderme, si tan solo pudiera hablar… ¡Di algo, maldita sea, para esto! Me dije a mi misma, pero no podía estaba atrapada, solo podía sentarme ahí esperando lo peor.

De reojo vi a Alice pasar otra página. Siete… Estaba lista para lo peor.

-¡Déjala en paz Alice! – Escuché de la puerta, todo el aire que había acumulado lo boté con un suspiro mientras miraba hacia la puerta para ver de quien era la voz, solo para encontrarme con nada menos que

Edward Cullen, nada menos que Edward Cullen.

Uno de los seres más guapos que he conocido, apareció hace 2 semanas en la escuela, vestido de negro con un cigarro colgando de su boca, sus brazos adornados con tatuajes; Había llegado causando un desastre no solo con los profesores, sino también con las chicas. Se veía un poco agresivo y hostil, algo que hizo que los profesores no se le acercaran mucho y que no tomaran atención a los problemas que causaba.

-No te metas Cullen, esto es pelea de chicas, mejor anda a quemar el baño de la escuela si quieres. Y le dio la espalda.

-Solo déjala tranquila, no veo porque no puedes estar un día sin molestar a alguien.- Alice dejó mi diario olvidado abierto en la pagina 7 donde había un bosquejo de mi escritorio.

-Mira punk de cuarta, no sé quién te crees en meterte aquí, pero es mejor que te vayas, conoces a mi hermano ¿no? Con eso te digo todo.- Dijo Alice enojada.

Edward se acercó a Alice y tomó mi Diario de la mesa donde lo habían dejado anteriormente, cerrándolo mientras me miraba.

En ese momento la profesora volvió a la sala y todos volvieron a mirar sus cuadernos, Alice miró con odio a Edward y fue a sentarse al igual que Jessica y la profesora siguió explicando algo que no sabía que era, ella nunca se enteró de lo que había pasado, ni tampoco se dio cuenta que el cuadernillo no estaba, ahí me di cuenta que Edward se había sentado atrás.

Lo miré desconcertada, el me miró con una expresión de enojo, mientras que me di cuenta que mi diario estaba en su mesa.

¿Me lo entregaría? Si no ¿Qué haría con eso?, ¿Por qué me ayudo en primer lugar? ¿Lo hizo por mi o por otra razón?

Me sentí confundida y perdida, y volví a mirar a la pizarra cuando sentí que algo me golpeó la cabeza.

Mire al suelo y me encontré con una bolita de papel arrugada. Lo recogí e intenté suavizar los pliegues, mientras leía la pequeña y desordenada letra.

"La próxima vez trata de ser un poquito más sutil al dibujar, niña"

Miré nuevamente detrás de mí, tratando de encontrar con un poco de pánico quien me había mandado ese mensaje.

Hasta que vi el escritorio de Edward, allí descansaba un trozo de papel con un bolígrafo, no me quedó duda de que él había sido.


	2. Chapter 2 - Edward

POV Edward

Era solo mi segunda semana aquí y ya me sentía miserable, la gente de este lugar era la mayoría unos imbéciles como típica escuela valoraban a los jugadores y a las chicas bonitas por encima de todo. Era como un mal drama adolecente equipado con un pequeño pueblo donde todos se conocen y los extranjeros los miraban como bichos raros.

Nos mudamos aquí hace unas semanas a causa de trabajo de mi padre, el era fotógrafo, siempre andaba por ciudades sacando fotografías hermosas, nunca estábamos mucho tiempo en un lugar así que estaba esperanzado a que estaríamos poco tiempo.

Saqué mi horario para revisarlo, aún no me acostumbraba, así que estaba caminando a ciegas, me tocaba arte, así que fui a mi siguiente clase, cuando volví a meter mi horario a mi bolso me di cuenta que aún tenía el cuadernillo de la niña que no sabia el nombre.

Lo admito, tenia curiosidad de ver que había dentro además del dibujo que vi, pero no era de mi incumbencia, así que ignoré la curiosidad que me invadía, mientras caminaba saqué un cigarro. Seré sincero, no fumo, no me atrae el olor del cigarrillo realmente, solo los tenia para intimidar y bueno para tener la imagen de "chico malo" que había tenido durante estos años. Mi hermano me decía que era como Gus waters pero punk, me gustaba decirle que se fuera a la mierda.

Cuando llegué a la sala, guardé los cigarros y me encontré con una lista escrita en el pizarrón, sip asientos asignados para algunos proyectos. Lo bueno es que me tocó sentarme atrás donde podía dormir tranquilamente, que fuera arte no significaba que no lo odiara como las otras clases, incluso puede que lo odie más por el hecho de que mi padre es fotógrafo y sé mucho sobre arte y esas cosas.

Me senté en la mesa que me tocaba con 4 asientos, uno ya estaba ocupado por una niña que tenía la cabeza baja y las manos inquietas. Me di cuenta quien era solo por la camiseta de Pixies.

-Hola – Dije amistosamente, la chica me miro asustada, era bastante guapa tenía que admitirlo. –Amiga no te haré nada, no te asustes, toma – Le dije mientras sacaba el cuadernillo de mi bolso y se lo entregaba

Me miró antes de tomarlo con las manos temblorosas, la miré fijamente mientras guardaba rápidamente el cuadernillo, como si pensara que se lo quitaría, casi me arrepiento de no mirar el contenido.

-Un gracias sería bueno, ¿no crees?- Dije sonriendo, realmente esperando escucharla. Solo me miró, su expresión era de pánico, mientras hacia algunos movimientos extraños con sus manos. Me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo lenguaje de señas.

Solté un suspiro y le contesté de vuelta "De nada"

Me quedó mirando - ¿Sabes lenguaje de señas? - Me hizo gestos nuevamente, yo sonreí, y le contesté

-Si, y Francés, íngles y Alemán. – Puso una cara de asombro, debo admitir que me divirtió su expresión

-¿Como sabes tantos idiomas? – Me preguntó

\- He viajado mucho- Simplemente contesté

La chica hizo una pausa antes de hacer su siguiente pregunta, estaba sonrojada. -¿Puedes decir algo en francés?

Pensé en que decir por un momento, -"Je veux apprendre à vous connaître plus. Vous semblez intéressant.

Su expresión de asombro había vuelto -¿Qué significa eso? – Dijo.

-Qué lindo, mira Jasper, el punk de cuarta y la muda están coqueteando.- Escuché detrás de mí, me di la vuelta y era obviamente Alice con su hermano Jasper. Odiaba la asignación de puestos ya que les había tocado con nosotros.

El maestro comenzó la clase, teníamos que dibujar a la persona frente a nosotros, teníamos que entregarlo en una semana. Me tocó con la chica.

-Bueno somos tu y yo, ¿Quieres dibujar primero y que yo sea tu "Modelo"?- Pregunté divertido

La niña asintió lentamente y empezó a dibujar en su cuadernillo. No estaba seguro de si la tenía que mirar o no ¿Debería mirarla? Pensé, así que la miré, estaba muy concentrada sobre la hoja, sus ojos se dirigían a los míos de vez en cuando, me sentí incomodo así que me puse a mirar por la ventana el paisaje, habían pájaros volando, quería unirme a ellos.

-Isabella Swan- Oí la voz de Jasper, mi atención volvió a la chica.-Me dijeron que dibujabas, Me di cuenta que Alice estaba sonriendo, mientras se dirigía hacia ella o mejor dicho Isabella, ese era su nombre.

-¿Me dejarías mirar Bella?, Alice está muy apenada por lo que pasó antes, ella bromeaba, me dijo que no diría nada sobre tus dibujos, pero sería genial si me dejaras mirar – Dijo Jasper.

-Mierda –Solté mirando a Jasper, haciendo que la cabeza de Isabella se levantara ante la palabra.

Muy bien todos, es hora de cambiar- dijo el profesor

Me tocaba dibujar a mi, así que le arrebaté enojado el cuadernillo a Isabella que me quedó mirando. -¿Te molesta si dibujo en tu cuadernillo? – Le dije a Isabella, ella sacudió la cabeza nuevamente mirando hacia el suelo y moviendo sus dedos algo nerviosa, pensé en devolverle su cuadernillo, pero no lo hice, empecé a mirarla, era bastante delgada, vestida con esa camiseta y esa blusa abajo, me di cuenta que vestía de negro y gris, el objetivo era mezclarse con la multitud, su cabello era castaño y desordenado como si siempre lo intentara desordenar, tenía los ojos de color verde que no sabían dónde mirar, me di cuenta que se sentía cohibida e incómoda conmigo mirándola y no me había dado cuenta, así que dejé de mirarla un momento y empecé a dibujar.

También con lo que me había enseñado mi padre me di cuenta de detalles como por ejemplo: Su ropa era más grande que ella, no solo estaba despeinada si no que también se notaba que hace mucho no se cortaba el cabello, se notaba que era muy delgada, bulímica, probablemente, que pena, y se notaba que era muy introvertida, y no por elección. Pero no debía apresurarme a mis deducciones.

Volví a mirarla, estaba nerviosa, ya que movía la pierna.

-¿Puedes quedarte quieta?, solo asintió con la cabeza –Solo mírame ¿Bueno?- Su ojos se fijaron en los míos, empezó a sonrojarse, yo resistí el impulso de sonreírle ya que se veía bastante tierna, seguí dibujando.

-Muy bien, se acabó el tiempo, dejen sus lápices en su mesa- El profesor interrumpió.

Le entregué su cuadernillo a Isabella, recogí mi bolso y me arreglé el cabello un poco, saqué un cigarrillo

Vi como Isabella veía el dibujo que hice como si fuera arte puro.

-¿Te gusta el dibujo? Intenté capturar tu belleza en el.- Le dije en broma, ella se sonrojó y yo puse los ojos en blanco

-Nos vemos Isabella.- Dije finalmente, haciendo una reverencia para ver si sonreía, lo cual logré. Yo también sonreí


	3. Chapter 3 - Bella

Nunca he estado tan emocionada por ir a la escuela en mi vida. Estaba acostada en mi cama esperando que el reloj de mi mesita de noche sonara, contando los minutos hasta que pudiera ver esos tatuajes.

Llevaba una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro, era inmensa, es como esas sonrisas que tienes cuando ves perritos bebés bostezando o haciendo cualquier cosa. Mi sonrisa ocupaba toda mi cara, no, toda la habitación, mejor todo el mundo. Así de grande.

Porque yo, Isabella Swan podría haber hecho un amigo.

Ayer llegué a casa igual, con mi cabeza en las nubes, pensando cosas bonitas y una sonrisa, porque podría haber hecho un amigo, se que ya lo dije pero es bueno repetirlo.

Cuando pasé por el living donde se encontraban mis padres, los vi susurrándose el uno al otro. Sus expresiones eran de sorpresa, se preocuparon.

-Cariño ¿Qué sucede? – Mi madre preguntó

-¿Hija estas bien? – Mi padre se unió. Se notaba que estaban preocupados, no me importaba, yo estaba en mi mundo.

No respondí, esta vez no fue porque me sentía como un desperdicio de aire o porque me había escondido en mi caja de los recuerdos frágiles.

Ahora físicamente no podía hablar, incluso si así quisiera, porque no estaba allí, estaba en otra galaxia.

Permanecí así toda la noche sin hacer nada más que sonreír como idiota.

Miré el reloj, nuevamente, eran las 5:34am, eso significaba solo 259 minutos para poder levantarme en una hora decente para mí.

Había pensado en el las últimas 12 horas.

Pensé en su forma de vestir, en su cabello, en sus ojos, pensé en su forma de andar con las manos en los bolsillos, pensé en el dibujo que hizo de mi, el que estaba en mi Diario, lo había mirado mil veces, también pensé en cómo me miró mientras lo dibujaba, me quedé pensando en el de muchas formas hasta que me dormí.

No me di cuenta cuando sonó el despertador.

Lo golpee con mi puño y reiniciando mi corazón me levanté de mi cama para empezar un nuevo día.

Mientras caminaba de mala gana (por el hecho de que igual debía ir a la escuela) pensé en encontrármelo en muchos escenarios diferentes. Hasta que escuché su voz.

-Hello Isabella- Dijo Edward detrás de mí, me di vuelta para verlo. ¿Estás bien?- Me dijo

Me sonrojé y asentí rápidamente, estaba chillando por dentro porque Edward Cullen estaba hablándome.

¡Ed, no te alejes de mi, idiota! Solo quiero saber dónde está Rosalie oh hola, ¿Quién es ella?- Giré mi cabeza hacia la voz.

Allí estaba el chico más guapo que había visto después de Edward, frotándose la nuca torpemente. Sus ojos se movían entre Edward y yo.

Sentí la necesidad de dibujarlo en mi interior, me contuve, sentía mi Diario quemándome en la mochila que llevaba en la espalda.

-Ella es Isabella, estamos en algunas clases juntos- Dijo Edward como si no importara.

-Oh hola, soy Emmett.- Encantado de conocerte.- Dijo con una sonrisa perfecta, de verdad necesitaba dibujarlo.

Como no le contesté, solo miro a Edward y le habló.

-Entonces Ed- Le dijo ignorándome. -¿Has visto a Rosalie?

-No, de hoy en la mañana cuando me levanté, me tengo que ir, y si ves a Rosalie dile que la amo…

Ouch, así que Rosalie es su novia, me sentí estúpida y celosa, pero ¿Por qué celosa? Dios no, no puedo pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Sin escuchar lo que terminó de decir, caminé hacia la dirección opuesta, cualquier lugar me servía para alejar los malos pensamientos.

¡Hey Isabella!- Escuché detrás de mí.

Lo ignoré y continúe caminando hacia la dirección opuesta a la escuela, pero no me importaba, sabía que estaba reaccionando como una pendeja.

La última vez que me sentí así, había terminado horriblemente, me hizo temer al mundo, y a las personas, me hizo arrastrarme a ese rincón oscuro dentro de mí, a la caja que había construido "Frágil" decía en ella, y nunca salí. Me daba miedo hablar, me daba miedos algunos lugares, me daba miedo todo.

Seguí pensando mientras continuaba caminando.

-Oye, ¡Espera Bella!- Dejé de caminar.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, di la vuelta y vi a Edward respirando agitadamente.

-Mierda, no sabía que podías caminar tan rápido- Dijo alegremente

¿Por qué me seguiste? - Le hice señas

-Creo que mi auto está a unas cuadras- Dijo ignorando mi pregunta. Miró a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar.

¿Vienes? – Gritó sin detenerse, yo solo corrí para seguirlo.

El viaje fue silencioso, solo se escuchaba el motor y el susurro del viento a través de la ventana abierta.

No me di cuenta de cuanto había caminado hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela

Edward estacionó pero no salió, simplemente se quedó sentado allí con las manos al volante.

-Mira niña, sé que no hablas mucho por no decir nada, pero no soy idiota.- Dijo Edward indiferente pero la verdad es que estaba un poco molesto.

-Se que estás molesta, solo dime el por qué.- Me miró esperando una respuesta, abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces como una imbécil, antes de recordarme a mi misma que no tenia permitido hablar.

-¿Bien?- Dijo

Bajé la cabeza. –Lo siento- Le hice señas.- Por favor no me odies como Jasper.

Escuché a Edward tomar aire y decir algo. – "Verdammte Scheiße, die nur ficken ist!"

Había un silencio mortal

¿Por qué piensas que te odiaré? ¿Crees que te he hablado para burlarme de ti como lo hace ese idiota? ¿Eso piensas de mí?

Sacudí la cabeza y me encogí de hombros.

¡¿Dirás algo?! Oh espera ¡Eres jodidamente muda!

Sentí un dolor en el pecho, y creo que el también lo sintió ya que suavizó su rostro, pero se mantuvo firme.

Levanté las manos para hacer alguna seña para defenderme, me detuve y pensé que no necesitaba amigos, el era otra persona estúpida.

Hice algo que no creí que haría nunca, antes de hacer una seña para defenderme lo golpee en la cara con mi puño.

Salí corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás.

Fui al baño a mojarme la cara, había llorado, lo admito. Todo estaba bien hasta que sentí que alguien tapaba mis ojos, pensé en Edward pero no, era Alice.

-Hola bella- Me susurró en el oído, escuché un par de pasos que provenían de la puerta.

Sentí que me tiraban a una dirección a mi izquierda, mis pies tropezaban, yo no tenía ganas de luchar.

Cuando destaparon mis ojos, estábamos en la parte del camerino, todo era blanco, con algunas tonalidades negras por los casilleros, y estaban las duchas. Mierda las duchas.

Una alerta roja en mi cabeza comenzó a parpadear una que decía "¡Peligro Bella sal de ahí!

Ahí empecé a luchar.

Me retorcía buscando una forma de salir desesperadamente de los brazos de Alice y Jessica que la ayudaba en ese momento.

-Deja de moverte estúpida.- Dijo Jessica

Comenzaron a arrastrarme a una de las duchas, haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido y mi cuerpo luchara más fuerte.

Me empujaron a una ducha, me tiraron al suelo, pero yo no lo sentí, realmente ya no estaba ahí.

Sentí como si el reloj hubiera retrocedido un año y volví a entrar a ese baño poco iluminado.

Alguien dio el agua y me sumergí en el pasado.

De regreso a la bañera, solo podía sentir el dolor de la navaja en mis muñecas y luego el llanto de mi madre sacándome del agua, la sangre brotaba, no se detenía, el agua estaba volviéndose roja cada vez más, comencé a pedir que me dejaran morir en paz.

Sentía todo borroso y mis oídos sonaban, luego escuché gritos.

¡¿Qué carajo le hiciste?!

¡No lo sé! Solo queríamos mojarla para reírnos un poco, pero enloqueció de la nada.

¡Está teniendo un ataque de pánico! ¡Como se les ocurre!

¿Ese era Edward? ¿Por qué estaba en el baño de mujeres?

Sentí que volví al presente, mis ojos se enfocaron y comencé a temblar.

Frente a mi estaba Edward y Jasper discutiendo, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegó Jasper, Alice miraba con Jessica el espectáculo.

¡No culpa nuestra que sea una rara!- Dijo Jasper para luego ver como Edward lo golpeaba con su puño en la cara.

-Tu- Dijo Edward- Y tu estúpida hermana los quiero lejos de Bella y deben irse ahora, si los encuentro cerca me conocerán realmente.- Se marcharon.

Edward se volvió hacia mí, estaba muy enojado, se le notaba en los ojos, al mirarme su rostro se relajó. Quería saber qué es lo que estaba pensando.

"¿Qué vais-je à faire avec vous, Isabella?"- Dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba mi pelo todo húmedo.

Me di cuenta que tenía un hematoma en su cara por el golpe que le di, me sentí culpable.

Me puse a llorar. Edward me abrazó, no le importó que yo estuviera mojada, era humillante, el solo se quedó allí respirando tranquilamente, esperando que me calmara.


	4. Chapter 4 - Edward

No soy de ponerme nervioso, pero en este momento lo estaba, tenía a Isabella en mis brazos llorando, era para estar nervioso y eso que no soy una persona particularmente tímida.

Me ofrecí a llevarla a mi casa ya que estaba empapada, no me importaron las clases que seguían luego solo quería que ella estuviera bien

Pero conducir a casa con ella en el asiento delantero de mi auto, moviendo sus manos nerviosa y mirando hacia abajo, me revolvía el estomago, pero de una buena manera, como si tuviera cosas adentro con alas revoloteando

Ay dios. Tonto y jodido Edward.

Estaba bastante seguro que la razón por la que mis padres se mudaban tanto era porque pensaban que estaba siempre solo. Nunca había llevado a un amigo o a una novia estable, aunque tener una no era tan bueno ya que siempre pasaba mudándome sufriría igual, pero aún así lograba tener uno que otro amigo o ya saben "amiga" 

Cualquier aventura que había tenido eran en las casas de ellas o si teníamos prisa en el auto, mis amigos siempre eran un poco delincuentes, nos escapábamos e íbamos al cine o nos íbamos a un parque mientras ellos fumaban marihuana yo veía lo interesante que eran mis cordones.

-Bueno Isabella.-Dije – Supongo que no tienes muchas amistades así que… ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

Isabella me miró inexpresiva como si no tuviera tiempo libre.

-Ya sabes cuando no estás en la escuela ¿Que te gusta hacer? ¿Dibujar? ¿Escuchar música melancólica? No sé

Aunque no la estaba mirando, me di cuenta que me observaba. La miré

_-Entiendo lo que querías decir.- Hizo señas – Solo estaba pensando._

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

-Te estoy esperando igual si me quieres decir hoy seria genial.- Bromee.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco.

-No sé, me gusta dibujar y escuchar música, le atinaste, eres un gran adivinador.

-Lo sé, muchas gracias.- Dije, la vi sonreír y luego escuché su risa ahogada, mientras trataba luego cubrirse la boca con las manos.

Sonreí automáticamente, y miré la carretera, no quería estar en un accidente automovilístico.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo puedes reír?- Pregunté mirándola por unos segundos – Quiero decir ¿Puedes reir y hacer ruidos pero no hablar? Pensaba que no hablar significaba que tus cuerdas vocales estaban dañadas o algo así, perdón la ignorancia- Dije.

Me detuve en mi casa, mientras Isabella reflexionaba sobre mi pregunta o simplemente la ignoraba, cualquiera de las dos era posible

-¿Isabella? – La miré

Levantó su mano izquierda lista para hacer señas antes de apretarla y sacudir la cabeza.

Suspire decepcionado. Pero no la presionaría

-Entiendo algunas cosas son personales. – Dije con una sonrisa. Ah por cierto nunca he traído a alguien a casa, así que ignora lo que te digan.- Terminé de decir.

Y salimos del auto.

-Hola mamá- Dije mientras abría la puerta. Dejé que isabella entrara primero.

-Hola hijo.- Dijo mi madre y luego miró a Isabella. - ¿Quién es ella?

\- Ella es Isabella Swan, una amiga.

-¡Oh esto es genial! Nunca habíamos conocido una amiga de Edward.

\- Si, estaremos en mi cuarto un rato. – Dije agarrando la mano de Isabella y casi arrastrándola a mi cuarto

-¡La regla de las puertas cerradas cariño! – Gritó mi madre, me sonrojé.- ¡Ah! Bella querida, ¿Te quedas a comer?- Ella esperaba una respuesta.

-Si, se quedará a comer.- Dije, Isabella me quedó mirando, pero no me agradeció

Entramos a mi cuarto, dejamos la puerta junta.

"Dieu merci, c'est fini" – Murmuré.

Sentí que me golpeaban el hombro

¿Qué pasa? – Dije sonriendo ¿Nunca has estado en un cuarto de hombre antes?

Quedo como petrificada, no le había gustado mi broma, le iba a pedir perdón pero luego dijo.

-"Solo iba a preguntar cuando me ibas a decir que escribías".- Hizo señas

\- ¿Qué?- Pregunté confundido, Isabella señaló mi escritorio, y el cuaderno abierto en el.

-Solo es un pasatiempo.- Dije caminando hacia el escritorio, recogí el cuaderno, y recorrí sus hojas, Isabella estaba tratando de leer sobre mi hombro.

Pasé las páginas más rápido y escuché que hizo un sonido molesto.

¿Qué ocurre Isabella? – Dije sonriendo un poco

-¿Podrías dejar de ser un poco idiota y leerme un poco?, Ah y dime Bella que Isabella ya me molesta.- Hizo señas nuevamente, un poco molesta, agregando después un por favor.

-Está bien.-Dije sorprendido

Ella asintió, caminó a mi cama y se sentó para oírme.

Estaba buscando algo para leerle que no comprometiera mucho

¡Ed, Bella!- Llamó mi madre. – La cena está casi lista.

"Me salvé" dije para mí y me puse de pie para que bajáramos.

Fuimos a la cocina y ninguno dijo una palabra, aunque para Bella eso era normal.

Mi madre me miró ¡Oh, Edward! ¿Otra vez en peleas?- No entendí hasta que me acordé del golpe que me dio Bella

-No solo me caí no te preocupes de más.- Dije mirando a Bella que estaba en la escalera parada, con una pequeña seña le dije que hablaremos de eso luego.

-Oh es la chica de antes.- Emmett dijo saliendo de la cocina con una manzana en la mano.- Hola, lo siento olvidé tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Isabella Swan.- Dije nuevamente salvándola de responder, ella solo respondió con la mano a Emmett

-Está bien, considérate afortunada, Edward nunca ha traído a nadie a casa así que eres la primera.-Dijo sonriendo

Mamá lo empujó "No avergüences al pobre".- Dijo y luego me miró, puedes sacar los platos con Bella por favor. ¿Puedes querida?

Pude verla tratando de no sonreír

-Si puede mamá, me ayudará.- Dije exasperado

"Ella puede responder por si misma Edward"- Dijo mi madre media molesta.

-No, no puede, ella no habla.- Dije

La habitación estuvo en silencio por un momento

Mire a Bella, parecía preocupada

"Oh"- Dijo mi madre, miró por un momento a Bella e hizo una seña "Hola"

El rostro de Bella se iluminó con su sonrisa muy amplia.

¿Podrías ayudar con los platos a Edward? Mi madre hizo señas nuevamente.

Ella asintió feliz.

-Tu amiga es Rara, pero me gusta. – Dijo emmett

-Si – Dije

Me quedé pensando en el desastre que era Isabella en un buen sentido.

Se notaba que tenía algunos problemas psicológicamente jodidos, pero también se veía lo buena que era y lo frágil también

¿Crees que sea ella? – Escuché decir a Emmett

Regresé desde la pared que estaba mirando ¿Qué?

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco mientras me golpeaba en el brazo. ¿La indicada? ¿Por fin?

Ambos nos volvimos para mirarla mientras se le caía un plato haciendo un fuerte ruido y sus mejillas se ponían rojas, vimos a mi mamá entrar para decirle que no se preocupara

Realmente no parecía mi tipo, y todo su pasado misterioso extraño porque no habla, pero no tendría ningún problema.

Ella era un desastre, pero me gustaban los desastres

-Sinceramente, no lo sé.- Dije. -Realmente no lo sé. – Mentí.


	5. Chapter 5 - Bella

Estaba esperando a Edward para que llegara a la clase de artes, y mi ansiedad aumentaba, desde la cena con su familia dábamos muchos paseos juntos, eso hacía que las promesas que había hecho fueran difíciles de recordar.

No importa cuál sea mi estado de ánimo, ira, enojo, pura alegría, tristeza Edward siempre lograba completar los incomodos silencios que quedaban entre nosotros, se las arreglaba para ser las dos voces a la vez. Estaba empezando a apegarme desesperadamente a Edward lo suficiente como para hacer que me quede despierta por la noche pensando en su rostro, pero no cuando estaba con Jacob, no quería que las cosas fueran como eran con él. Lo malo es que con el apego viene la obsesión y con eso la preocupación.

Así que ahí me senté en mi puesto de siempre en la clase de artes, un poco triste me di cuenta que Edward no vendría.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí una voz conocida, había llegado.

Nos pusimos a conversar de algunas cosas que habían pasado en la mañana y le pregunté por qué había llegado atrasado.

-Me dormí, había estado jugando play toda la noche, no me di cuenta.- Sonrió

Iba a contestar algo irónico pero escuché unas risas venir, Edward y yo nos miramos, él estaba molesto.

¿Qué pasa? Era Alice y Jasper, que llegaron a sentarse a nuestro lado, Jasper a mi lado y Alice al lado de Edward.

Mis ojos buscaron los de Edward, tratando de transmitir el ataque de pánico que estaba teniendo.

Edward me miro y murmuró _"je suis avec toi" _

Las clases empezaron.

-Hola Bella.- Me susurró Alice mirando al profesor por el rabillo del ojo.

La miré con enojo.

-Nunca pude terminar de ver tu cuaderno.- Dijo levantando la ceja. -¿Me dejas verlo?

Parpadeé

-Solo déjala en paz Alice.- Dijo Edward. - ¿Por qué tan obsesionada con el cuaderno?

-¿No te preguntas que guarda ahí Bella? ¿Por qué no quiere que nadie lo vea?

-No.- Dijo Edward obviamente mintiendo

-Porque.- Dijo Alice, tomando mi bolso del suelo y metiendo la mano en el buscándolo.

Hice un ruido de protesta, pero no hice nada para recuperarlo.

-Creo que ya sé lo que hay dentro.- Dijo sacando mi cuaderno, su sonrisa era peligrosa.- Y quiero saber si tengo razón.

Edward no se movió.

Intenté hablarle por telepatía

No funciono

Quería gritar y no pude.

¿Él no sabía que podía romper mi amistad con él por el contenido del cuaderno?

Me senté rígida en la silla mientras Alice hojeaba mi libro.

-¿En cuál página me había quedado antes? ¿Jasper te dije cuál?- Dijo pasando paginas

\- Creo que en la siete. – Dijo Jasper sonriendo

-Wow había olvidado algunos dibujos, eres muy creativa Bella.- Sonrió cínicamente.

Mierda la página ocho. Quería que Edward me salvara pero estaba mirando por la ventana, se notaba el enojo, entonces ¿Por qué no estaba haciendo algo?

-Oh, ¿Es ella?- Dijo Alice pasándole el cuadernillo a Jasper.

-Si es ella, en una bañera ¿Con sangre?

Eso llamó la atención de Edward. Giro la cabeza para mirar el cuadernillo, pero no alcanzaba a ver nada.

Cerré mis ojos, no quería mirar estaba destrozada.

-Isabella está loca, es una puta suicida.- Dijo Jasper satisfecho.

Desearía estar en esa bañera para poder llorar tranquila.

¿Y?

Abrí los ojos de golpe

Edward miraba a Jasper, lo fulminaba con la mirada.

¿Y?- Edward Repitió

Alice y Jasper se miraron obviamente querían aislarme de la gente, pero no le había funcionado.

-¿Esperaban que me alejara de ella por lo que me dijeron y lo que estaba en el cuaderno? ¿Qué estuviera disgustado? ¿Qué me levantara de mi puesto y me pusiera a reír con ustedes por un simple dibujo?

-Discúlpense con Isabella.- Dijo Enojado. Algo iba a decir Alice, pero Jasper la paró.

-No.- Dijo Jasper.

Edward sonrió.

De repente escuché a Jasper gritar, agarrando su mano gritando groserías.

Todos quedaron mirando el espectáculo que tenia

Edward rió, era una risa cínica.

-¿¡Que mierda te pasa!?- Dijo Jasper todavía agarrando su mano, miré a Alice, estaba pálida.

-Te dije que se disculparan- Dijo Edward.

-Si ¡Pero no tenías que apuñalarme la mano!- Jasper dijo enojado

Mire a Edward, girando un lápiz con la punta roja y manchada.

Se lo puso detrás de la oreja mientras se paraba. –No sé si sabes idiota- Dijo Edward caminando hacia Jasper que miraba con cautela.- Pero no soy alguien que acepta un no como respuesta.

-Jodete Cullen, eres un hijo de puta además de un perro faldero que anda detrás de una loca de mierda.

Hubo un sonido horrible, y luego Jasper estaba en el suelo. Todos miraban atónitos lo que había pasado hasta que llegó un profesor que tenía el celular en mano llamando al director.

Jasper se levantó y golpeó a Edward, luego todo se convirtió en una pelea, tuvieron que separarlos luego de algunos minutos ya que no podían ni siquiera acercarse.

"_je suis avec toi_." Me dijo Edward antes de que se los llevaran.

Me senté en silencio en una silla de oficina, observe mis zapatillas mientras esperaba a Edward.

Mientras esperaba mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, seguía escuchándolo decir "¿Y?" a Edward.

¿Y qué? –Pensé

Estaba muy paranoica con todo esto.

La puerta se abrió y Edward salió con algunos moretones en su cara, me miró antes de saltar un poco.

-¡Mierda! Dijo parpadeando.- Me asustaste Isabella. –Sonrió.- ¿Me has estado esperando?-preguntó

Asentí aunque él no me estaba mirando.

-Pensé que te habrías ido a casa.

Asentí nuevamente.

¿Era verdad?- Dijo con voz suave

Volví a asentir, los dos sabíamos de qué hablaba, aunque no queríamos decir que era.

Edward me quedó mirando a la cara.

-Bella ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

No dije nada.

¿Estabas asustada?- Asentí.

-¿Tiene que ver con esto? Preguntó tocando mis labios.- ¿La razón por la que no hablas? – Me di cuenta que uso el no a él no puedes.

Asentí varias veces.

-Eso no explica por qué no me dijiste.- Estaba dolido.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

-Sabes que no me importa eso ¿Verdad?- Dijo Edward

-Lo sé.- Me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos y hacerle señas.

Él estaba sonriendo.

-je suis avec toi Bella.

La conversación había acabado, pero sentía que no había acabado allí.

Nos fuimos de allí y pasamos a comer algo, yo estaba bien con mis papas fritas pero él había optado por una hamburguesa.

Paro de comer y me miró

¿Y… en que piensas? Preguntó

-Nada.- Hice señas.

-Mentirosa.

-Pensaba en la pelea.- Dije

-¿Qué hay en tu cuaderno Isabella?- Dijo

No me gustó la forma en que lo dijo.

-Deja de evitar mi pregunta Isabella, se nota que no confías en mí.

Habló irónicamente.

¿Por qué una bañera? ¿Por qué no me muestras lo que hay en tu cuaderno? ¿Por qué no hablas Isabella?

Cada pregunta burlona se sentía como un golpe en mi estómago.

-Jodete Edward.- Hice señas con lo poco que me quedaba de orgullo por hoy y me fui.

Sentí lágrimas en mis mejillas pero las ignoré

Estúpido Edward Cullen

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Me fui a mi casa, sabía que el merecía respuestas pero no puedo dárselas, aún tenía mi caja de Frágil dentro de mí.

Tenía un mensaje de él cuándo revisé mi celular, solo decía.

"Estoy contigo"


	6. Chapter 6 - Edward

No había visto a Isabella en algunas semanas, mi última imagen de ella fue cuando bajó de mi auto con una mirada triste.

Me empecé a preocupar cuando Isabella no se presentó a la escuela el día siguiente, o el día después de eso, o la semana después.

Todos los días la culpa empeoraba cada vez más, mi orgullo no quería verlo al principio pero con el tiempo las cosas se me aclararon en la cabeza.

Bella no era como la demás personas, era especial a su manera, y yo quería ayudarla a que saliera de esa caja en la cual estaba atrapada, ella no se parecía a ninguna de mis novias o aventuras aquí y allá, nada se comparaba con lo que tenía con…

Parpadee tontamente, ¿Desde cuándo la palabra novia y Bella se conectaban en el mismo pensamiento?

Frustrado, me paré de la cama enojado y empecé a maldecir.

¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso y angustiado por nada, mucho menos por una mujer. No podía dejar de pensar en nuestra conversación, la expresión fría y Bella mientras me insultaba y se bajaba de mi auto.

Desearía no haber dicho las cosas que dije, sabía que dolerían.

Me permití pensar en los recuerdos que tenía con Bella, la mayoría terminaban con palabras de enojo y uno con un puño en la cara, pensé en todos los problemas que había tenido para hacerme su amigo, todo el conflicto emocional al cual no tenido ni idea.

Pensé en sus manos, cuanto tiempo había pasado mirándolas, su único medio de comunicación

Pensé en su cara cuando la encontré en el baño con un ataque de pánico.

Cerré los ojos.

Pensé en cuando le quitaron su diario, su cara estaba desesperada, sin vida, aplastada…

Bajé hacia el garaje y me subí a mi auto.

Me quedé en la entrada de la casa de Bella, bajé y caminé hacia allá, listo para golpear la puerta

Lo hice, dos veces.

La puerta se abrió y había un hombre alto con ojos cautelosos y una mujer a su lado con un poco de miedo.

Sentí como me miraban, juzgándome, y por las miradas no me los estaba ganando para nada.

Me aclaré la garganta y hablé.

-Hola, um vine a ver a Bella.- Dije

-Ella no está aquí en este momento.- Dijo el padre fríamente, comenzando a cerrar la puerta.

Hice una revisión mental rápida de lo que llevaba puesto que podía causar esa reacción.

Supe que era mi forma de vestir.

-¡Espere!- Dije metiendo mi pie en el marco de la puerta para evitar que se cerrara.- ¡Lo siento olvidé presentarme! Soy Edward, el amigo de Bella.

Sus ojos cambiaron ligeramente, el hombre abrió la puerta un poco más.

-¿Edward?- Dijo mirando a la mujer que ahora sonreía, sabían de mí.

\- ¿Edward Cullen no? ¿Ese Edward Cullen?- Dijo.

-El único, señor.- Dije sonriendo sin poder ocultar mi felicidad, Bella les había contado de mí.

Estreché la mano con el padre.

-Bella nos ha contado todo sobre ti- Dijo la madre dejándome pasar.

Los seguí al pasillo.

-Lo siento, no nos hemos presentado bien, Soy Reene y él es Charlie.- Dijo

-Encantado de conocerlos a los dos.- Dije con educación, a pesar de mi apariencia no era un estúpido.

¿Quieres un vaso de jugo o algo así?- La señora Swan dijo cuando entramos al salón

Acepté a lo que ella fue a buscar un vaso de jugo.

¿A qué viene tu visita Edward?- Preguntó Charlie.

-Sé que Bella ha estado faltando a la escuela y siento que soy culpable de eso… La extraño.- Admití

Ellos estaban en silencio

Los vi mirando algo detrás de mí, me giré para ver que era.

Allí al pie de la escalera estaba Bella sonrojada, sus ojos estaban vidriosos por el sueño, su cabello estaba revuelto y estaba descalza, solo con una camisa manga larga y un short corto.

Incluso con sus padres allí no pude evitar mirarla, quería envolverla dentro de una manta y esconderla del mundo.

-¿Qué está haciendo el aquí?- hizo señas

Me di cuenta que Charlie y Reene estaban intercambiando miradas confusas, como si se preguntaran si éramos amigos.

-Vine a verte, a saber cómo estabas.- Dije suavemente.

Bella me quedó mirando.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro que agarraban mi camisa y tiraban de mí, me puse de pie, subiendo por la escalera.

Entramos a un cuarto con poca luz, Bella soltó mi camisa y golpeó la puerta. Salté por el ruido y mire a Bella que presionaba su rostro contra la puerta.

-¿Bella?

Se giró a verme con una cara de ira y los ojos molestos, ella quería gritar pero no se lo permitía, estaba muy molesta.

-Solo quiero estar bien contigo Isabella, por favor, quiero arreglar las cosas sé que fui un idiota pero puedo compensarlo de alguna manera.

Ella quedó mirándome y comenzó a respirar más calmada, hasta que asintió.

Yo la abracé, ella temblaba en mis brazos pero no quería soltarla, quería repararla, quería sacarle todo el dolor que tenía dentro en la caja que decía frágil.

-¿Por qué tuviste que decir eso? – Hizo señas.- Todo lo que pude pensar en las últimas semanas fueron esas palabras que me dijiste en el auto. ¿Por qué tuviste que decir eso?

Sentí la culpa que había estado acumulando ahora dentro de mis pulmones.

-Eras el único Edward, el único que no haría cosas así, eras el único en el cual contar, el que vio mi verdadera yo.

¿Por qué tuviste que arruinar todo Edward?

Mi culpa cambió a ira.

"Yo solo- Je t'aime tellement ça fait mal parfois!" Dije en francés ¡Et je ne sais pas quoi faire jamais!

Je vous adore complètement et je ne sais pas comment vous le dire! S'il vous plaît!

Bella quedó mirándome sin comprender mi confesión y no me molesté en decirle que había dicho porque yo era un cobarde.

Me senté en la cama y ninguno habló por un rato.

¡Oh!- dije de repente, sobresaltando a Bella, cuando saqué un papel doblado de mi chaqueta.

-Toma, Se lo quité a Jasper cuando fuimos a la oficina.- Dije.

Bella lo miró con sorpresa y miedo.

-Ábrelo- Dije

Me miró, la angustia en su rostro era evidente.

-Hazlo.- Le insistí.

Lo hizo de mala gana, revelando el dibujo que le había quitado a Jasper de las manos sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Era ella en una bañera con sangre, era muy detallado, estaba desnuda y con los ojos cerrados.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Bella mientras leía lo que había escrito al final de la página.

"Si tan solo me dejaras sacarte de esa caja que tiene la palabra frágil yo podría entenderte mejor"

Me miró con los ojos llorosos y brillantes.

-Algún día.-Dijo en señas.

-Algún día.- Contesté.

_Lo que dice Edward en francés_

_¡Te quiero tanto que a veces duele! ¡Y no sé qué hacer!_

_¡Te adoro y no sé cómo decírtelo! ¡Por favor!_


	7. Chapter 7 - Bella

¿Por qué ahora? – Me preguntó

Me senté en silencio, con las manos cruzadas en mi regazo, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-Bella sé que puedes oírme, eres muda no sorda.

La miré con un poco de enojo. La Sra. Madeleine me miró con un signo de interrogación en su rostro

-Acabo de decir que ya estoy lista- Hice señas petulantemente.

Sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa.

-Querida, he estado el tiempo suficiente en estos casos para saber que uno no cambia la decisión por capricho, por lo general hay una razón detrás de esto.

No contesté.

Golpeó su lápiz en su bloc de notas en el cual tomaba notas hace cuarenta y cinco minutos. Ella suspiró profundamente.

-Mira Isabella… -Comenzó

-¿Qué? – Conteste haciendo señas aún molesta.

Ella sonrió a medias.

-Solo estoy tratando de averiguar que sucede contigo, para eso me pagan. –Dijo

Como vio que no había respuesta de mi parte continuó.

-Estoy de acuerdo en ayudarte a hablar de nuevo, pero a cambio debes empezar a contarme algo sobre ti.

La miré y respondí –Conocí a alguien.-

Ella me miró, su interés había despertado, no sé si ella se esperaba eso.

-Él es diferente, no le importa que no pueda hablar, pero… Me detuve.

-¿Pero qué? – La sra Madeleine presionó

Tomé una respiración profunda.

-Tengo algo que decirle pero quiero decírselo, no hacerle señas.

Una sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro

-Esto es interesante ¿Estas enamorada?

-No, nada de eso.- Dije sonrojada

La Sra., Madeleine me ignoró.

-Me preguntaba cuando me ibas a contar sobre él, estas sesiones para más feliz de lo habitual.

Yo solo la miré, ella miró el reloj que estaba detrás de ella.

-Nuestro tiempo se acabó, me alegra que estés finalmente lista para comenzar a hablar otra vez, mi recomendación seria comenzar de a poco formando palabras con tu boca, será difícil pero no imposible.

-Asentí, comprendí que será difícil, pero valdría la pena, finalmente le podría hablar a Edward.

-Te veo la próxima semana, adiós Bella.

Y salí de la consulta.

Al principio cuando había dejado de hablar y después de que mis padres me llevaron al médico, descubrieron que no había daño en mis cuerdas vocales, me consiguieron una terapeuta.

Ella dijo que probablemente estaba conmocionado por una experiencia traumática y eso fue lo que causó la falta de habla. Mis padres me habían pedido respuestas, pero no estaba dispuesta a dárselas.

Aun así apuesto que se preguntan ¿Por qué pasó nuestra hija para convertirse en lo que es ahora?

Intenté hablar en mi cuarto, pronunciaba el nombre de Edward practicando.

Edward

Edward

Edward

¿Por qué no te detienes?

Parpadeé

No podrás hacerlo Bella.

Esa voz no la había escuchado hace mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, no desde esa noche en el baño.

Jacob.

No sé para qué te esfuerzas Bella, él ni siquiera se preocupa por ti.

"Cállate" –Pensé

Sabes que deberías haber muerto en esa bañera esa noche.

Me quedé helada.

Sabes que deberías haberlo hecho, Bella.

No podía moverme, no había contemplado el suicidio en mucho tiempo y sería ridículo comenzar ahora pero…

¿Y si Edward se va?

Me había contado sobre su familia que no se quedaban por mucho tiempo en la misma casa.

-Él no me dejaría, estoy segura. Pensé.

-Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo más?- Dijo la voz de Jacob

Me levanté de la silla y me acosté mirando el techo.

No estaba segura de cuando me dormí pero lo siguiente que supe fue de algo que rozaba mis brazos como besos suaves.

¿Otra vez Bella?- Alguien dijo.

Todavía estaba aturdida por el sueño y los ojos borrosos, levanté la cabeza de la almohada para ver quién era.

Lo primero que vi fue pelo rubio, una camiseta blanca y jeans negros.

Edward estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama mirando la puerta. Su dedo trazaba pequeños patrones a través de mi antebrazo y dorso de mi mano.

Tragué saliva cuando Edward se giró para mirarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward? –Le hice señas.

-No estabas en la escuela hoy, así que vine a verte. – Dijo despreocupado

Sacudí mi cabeza mirando el reloj de mi mesita.

17:52pm

No me molesté en preguntar por qué mi mamá no me despertó, están un poco idos de mi vida últimamente.

Edward suspiró –Okay, eso es todo.- Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, mientras yo me sentaba rápidamente.

-No te vas ¿Cierto?- Le hice señas con temor, sin saber realmente que pregunta estaba haciendo

-Edward se dio vuelta a mirarme. –Me iba a ir, a hacer los deberes y todas esas cosas.

Todavía media dormida balanceé mis piernas sobre el borde de la cama.- No te vayas por favor.- Le pedí

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Mi madre no tendría problema en que tú te quedes a dormir, le caíste bien y le dejé en claro que solo eras una amiga, ella confía en mí. – Dijo Edward

Lo miré un poco asustada por la invitación, él estaba muy cómodo en el marco de la puerta ¿Qué haría cuando se fuera? – Pensé

Mis pensamientos volvieron a la voz de Jacob en mi cabeza

¿Qué piensas Bella? –Edward preguntó

-Está bien vamos a tu casa.- Le hice señas ignorando su pregunta.

-Después de ti mi lady.- Dijo sonriendo

Lo golpee en el brazo mientras pasaba.

Estaba mirando el techo de su habitación, era una de mis actividades favoritas y algo que podría hacer en la comodidad de mi propia habitación, no entendía porque había venido a su casa.

-Aquí está- Dijo de repente.

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunté

-Esto- Dijo y me mostró una caja negra.

-¿Y qué es eso?- Volví a preguntar.

-Tinte para el cabello, me aburrí de este color.- Dijo

-¿Qué color?

-Es una sorpresa, pero ¿Me ayudarás?- Preguntó

Asentí cuando abrió la caja y me paso los guantes.

Él estaba mezclando los polvos y líquidos en las botellas que correspondían

Hicimos el proceso en silencio.

Verter

Mezclar

Verter

Mezclar

-A veces olvido que no puedes hablar- Dijo Edward de repente.- Hizo una pausa.- Como ahora no estábamos hablando y me puse a pensar ¿Estará enojada conmigo o algo? Pero entonces yo recordé…

Asentí a pesar que no podía verme y seguí arreglando su cabello

Luego de un rato toda su cabeza estaba cubierta de un extraño negro.

-Vamos a lavarte las manos mientras yo me lavo el pelo.- Dijo levantándose de la silla y tomándome de la mano.

Yo no quise moverme le negué con la cabeza.

-Estaré contigo, prometo no soltarte, simplemente no mires la bañera.- Dijo

Creí en el.

Entramos al baño, yo evitando mirar la bañera mientras iba al lavado, empecé a cantar en mi mente.

Cerré la llave y me sequé las manos, mirando accidentalmente el espejo.

La bañera.

Sentí la sensación claustrofóbica, vi destellos de rojo y plata acercándose a mí.

Voces y gritos.

Esto será rápido. No lo fue.

No dolerá. Dolía

Eres mi amiga Bella, necesito que terminemos esto juntos.

No de esa manera.

-¿Bella?

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, me concentré en Edward parado detrás de mí con una expresión preocupada.

"Sigues aquí" –Pensé, luego sacudí la cabeza borrando los recuerdos mientras salía del baño, Edward me siguió.

Me senté en la cama y vi a Edward frotar la toalla de su cabeza.

¿Estas lista para ver? Preguntó, me di cuenta que estaba tratando de distraerme de todo lo del baño.

Asentí aún un poco mareada.

¡Ta –da! Dijo sacándose la toalla de la cabeza.

Parpadee

Su cabello ahora era de un azul que le venía muy bien.

¿Te gusta? Preguntó tímido.

Asentí ansiosa.

-Era una sorpresa para ti, sé que te gusta ese color ¿O me equivoco?

Él estaba equivocado pero se veía bien y lo había hecho para mí.

Me sonrojé


	8. Información

Perdón por no seguir con las historias, les debo una disculpa a la gente que me leía, pero todo tiene una razón.

En mi país hay un lugar llamado Hospital de día, el cual es una internación hasta las 2 de la tarde, tuve que volver a ese lugar no por decisión propia, fue porque lo necesitaba.

Mis padres se separaron, se murió mi mejor amigo y mi pareja terminó conmigo, estoy siendo sincera con ustedes porque se lo merecen.

En la semana tenia cosas que hacer y por los medicamentos realmente duermo demasiado, o muy poco, en ese momento trato de escribir pero no he tenido la cabeza para hacerlo. Les pido mis disculpas y prometo volver este mes ya que estoy un poco mejor con todo lo que ha pasado, y gracias por esperar, prometo dar un final a cada historia que debo.

Muchas gracias si leíste esto, ya nos leeremos nuevamente, lo prometo.

Insomnix


End file.
